


And Then There Were Plenty

by multishep



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Clones, Costumes, F/F, FangRai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishep/pseuds/multishep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never has Fang been pulled from her nightly dreams by a hand trapped between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Plenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avatar_of_Ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_of_Ragnarok/gifts), [Accidental_Overlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Overlord/gifts).



> For Liv because happy birthday! For Pup also because you're both trolls.

Many things can claim to have woken Fang from her daily slumber, such as an annoying early morning phone call from Vanille or Serah, birds chirping from their nest in the tree outside on her front lawn, and even a few elbows to the face and kicks to the gut from a sleeping soldier with an active imagination. But never had Fang been pulled from her nightly dreams by a hand trapped between her legs.

She jolted awake and the cold metal that had been pressed against her thigh was quickly removed from the vicinity of her post-dream discomfort. While she desperately tried to blink away the sleep that threatened to take her again, Fang swatted blindly at the unoccupied space beside her, having forgotten that Lightning wasn’t to return from her assignment until late that afternoon.

The realization, however, did not turn the gears of her still-groggy mind as effectively as the voice that soon followed.

“I knew that would wake you. You’ve always been quite the heavy sleeper, Fang. Glad to see that not much has changed.”

The voice was unmistakeably Lightning’s, but the dismal undertone was one she hadn’t heard in a long while. Fang’s attention was drawn to the armor clad figure at the foot of her bed. Lightning stood, smiling almost sadly.

“Light? You’re home early,” she stated as she rubbed away the sleep in her eyes. “And _what_ in the name of Pulse are you _wearing?!_ ” Fang blinked at Lightning’s attire, bemused yet utterly taken aback by her magnificent beauty.

Lightning rolled her eyes and ignored the question. It wasn’t as if she _chose_ to wear the valkyrie-like armor and, as lethal as she felt underneath the metal plates, she would appreciate it if she had something sturdier than _feathers_ to cover her behind. A few more battles and the next feathered albino creature she came across would have to be plucked.

“Just help me get this off,” she directed as she detached her pauldrons.

Fang blinked at the woman undressing in front of her, unsure of what to do. It wasn’t very often Lightning gave her a striptease – the last time had been her birthday and even then she had to beg for it – but how could she resist an opportunity to rip a chest plate off of Lightning Farron?

While Lightning worked on removing the vambraces from her arms, Fang tugged on the only part that didn’t look sharp enough to cut her; the feathery, tasset-like skirt that looked like it was missing more than a few feathers.

“Gee, how many Dagonites did ya have to kill for this, Light?” Fang joked. She gave a less than gentle tug and mentally winced at the loose feathers that rained down to cake her carpeted floor. “Whoops.” She reached behind Lightning to try again but the other woman swatted away her hands.

“The _front_ , Fang,” instructed Lightning.

“Huh?” Fang looked to the front of the armor and spotted the carabiner that attached the hanging hip guard to the chest plate. “Oh.” She undid the clasp and the heavy metal fell, rumpling the feathers further as it clattered on the floor.

With her arms finally bare, Lightning slipped off the rest of her armor, excluding the ones on her legs. Fang eyed the sharp and pointed knee guards nervously; if she and Lightning were headed where Fang thought they were, she didn’t want those things anywhere _near_ her.

“Mind taking those off?” she asked.

Lightning glanced down at her knees, annoyed. “They won’t come off,” she said. “But don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

Fang grunted when she was shoved back onto their bed and straddled, shuddering when Lightning’s knee guards pierced through the mattress on either side of her naked body. She wrestled against strong hands before letting them pin her own above her head.

Lightning smirked. “You’ve grown soft,” she said, earning a pout from the woman beneath her.

Fang bucked her hips and squirmed in protest but the armored legs that caged her in didn’t budge. Her pout deepened and she gave in, relaxing under Lightning who chuckled at her vain attempt to turn the tables. She hadn’t grown _soft_ ; she was merely taken by surprise by the soldier who displayed much more intensity than she’d normally exhibit after being gone for only two days. It reminded her of their first kiss the day she woke from stasis… wistful, yet thrilled at having been given a second chance.

Any arguments she had ready to roll off her tongue quickly dissipated when Lightning leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her mind reeled and she faintly registered Lightning relinquish her firm grip to caress her body instead.

Finally free to move her arms, Fang seized Lightning around her shoulders and rolled, reversing their positions. She felt Lightning struggle beneath her before she relaxed and released a content moan. Feathers no longer in the way, Fang slowly let her hands travel lower and lower –

“What are you doing?” interrupted a familiar voice.

Fang froze, her mouth still pressed up against her lover’s, and chills shot down her spine.

The voice… it was the same voice that once stopped a charging Behemoth dead in its tracks, one that instilled fear and respect in every recruit and soldier to cross its path, and the very one that called to her in her crystal prison. The voice was _Lightning’s_ , but if Lightning was pinned beneath her, then who…

She turned to face the owner of the voice and let out a squeal loud enough to put an indignant child to shame. Within seconds, Fang was against the far wall of their bedroom, completely bare for both Lightnings to see.

Her lover stood at the door, face twisted in confusion and shock – but Fang swore she saw a bit of fury flash behind the azure eyes – wearing the very outfit she’d left the house in days earlier. It was the same Guardian Corps outfit Lightning wore during their l’Cie days, the only difference being the extra stripe and star on her pauldron indicative of her Commander rank.

The Lightning she had been on top of seconds ago calmly rose to her feet and donned her valkyrie armor. A sword, as well as a large, round shield, materialised out of thin air and Lightning wielded them masterfully. She turned to face her clone, the silent challenge clear in the air between them.

Fang gaped. Standing before two Lightnings was already terrifying in its own right, but her presence in the same room as two the Lightnings fought each other was nothing short of suicidal.

“Imposter! Who are you, and what do you want?!” interrogated the Lightning in the GC uniform. She received nothing but a slight smirk in return.

Within the blink of an eye, Uniformed Lightning had her gunblade drawn and struck with the same speed and power as her namesake, but armored Lightning had her shield ready and deflected the blow, almost as if she had anticipated the attack.

Fang scrambled for cover as the two continued to exchange blows that slashed through the walls, ceiling, and floor, as well as her sentimentally valuable bed. If the huntress hadn’t felt genuine fear for her life, she would have been well in awe at the intimidating, equal display in raw power as both Lightnings’ blades clashed over and over again. She scurried to the red lance she kept propped against the corner, feeling barer than ever when a thunderous blow from Armored Lightning projected sparks in her direction.

“Fang, don’t just stand there, _do something!”_ grunted Uniformed Lightning, before she dodged what would have been a lethal blow.

Fang’s gaze bounced back and forth between the two blurs as their blades met at incredible speed around the bedroom. She clutched Kain’s Lance tightly, unsure of whose side to take.

Feeling lightheaded, she raced through the door, barely reaching the end of the hallway before Uniformed Lightning burst though the wall beside her. Armored Lightning followed closely behind.

“Fang!” one of them called. “ _I’m_ the real Lightning!”

Fang turned and pointed her lance, causing both Lightnings to stop dead in their tracks. She’d wondered before what it would be like if Lightning had a twin, but as she faced the both of them – who just mere seconds ago were aiming to decapitate one another – she exasperatedly thought it was far from what she’d had in mind.

“One of you is the real Lightning,” she frowned. “And one of you,” she jabbed her lance at them both, “is an imposter.”

Armored Lightning stepped forward. “I’m the real one, Fang.”

“You’re kidding me,” scoffed Uniformed Lightning. “Look at her, Fang. What the hell is she even wearing?!”

Armored Lightning narrowed her eyes and Fang shouted for order. Their bedroom was already in smithereens and Lightning – whoever the real one may be – would not be happy if her kitchen was totalled too.

“Quiet!” she shouted, having thought of a way to distinguish an imposter from her real lover. “Lightning can’t leave the house without having one thing in the morning, what is it?” she asked.

“A cup of coffee,” answered Armored Lightning, “with one cream and one sugar.”

Fang nodded and looked to Uniformed Lightning who didn’t look the slightest bit perturbed at Armored Lightning’s correct answer. “She’s right,” Fang said, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Actually,” Uniformed Lightning smirked, “I can’t leave the house without having _two_ things in the morning; my cup of coffee, and…”

She sauntered over to Fang, casually knocking the red lance aside with her gunblade, and leaned in to whisper in the huntress’ ear. _“A kiss.”_

Fang shuddered at the hot breath she felt on her exposed skin and quickly backed away, raising her lance again. She frowned; it seemed that both answers were correct and she was no closer to determining which clone was the original, but over the years she’d learned more about the soldier than her caffeine addiction.

“Lightning’s first kiss,” she said. “Who was it with?”

Both Lightnings rolled their eyes and Fang stifled a chuckle at the synchronized annoyance. “You know very well who it was with,” Armored Lightning scowled.

“You just like to hear me admit it,” added Uniformed Lightning. “This is going nowhere. After three years and the hundreds of times we… _did things_ , I’m hurt you can’t tell me apart from an imposter, Fang.”

Fang grinned. _Hundreds?_

“Wipe that idiotic smirk off your face and help me get rid of her already,” said Armored Lightning as she massaged her temples in frustration.

“Get rid of _me?!_ ” Uniformed Lightning raised her gunblade and it whirred as it converted to its gun form. “You’ve got some nerve.”

Fang dove for cover behind the kitchen counter when bullets ricocheted off the tiled walls. She scrambled towards the patio door with barely enough time to grab a rag to cover herself, and turned at the last minute to assess the damage to her kitchen. She instantly regretted the decision, however, when a coffee pot hurtling in her direction sent her sprawling to the patio floor.

Grabbing the plastic black cover off the grill, she carved three holes in it before fitting her head and both of her arms through, then raced across her lawn to safety. As shameless as she was often accused of being, her role as Commander Farron’s partner meant a reputation to keep and rules to follow.

She made for the wooden fence that separated her yard from Serah’s, thankful the younger Farron wanted to reside close by, and vaulted over it with her lance. She winced when she landed on Serah’s cherished tulips and trotted through the flowery garden, taking extra care not to trample on any more of Serah’s precious flowers – Fang swore Serah loved her garden more than she loved Snow – then rapped on the glass door.

Serah spared a glance up from her morning paper and set her tea down before she calmly walked over to allow the lance-wielding, underdressed huntress into her home.

“Good morning, Fang,” Serah greeted cheerfully. “What’s going on _this_ time?” she asked, unfazed and more than accustomed to Fang’s usual oddities.

“Lightning’s twin – _er_ , clone!” Fang panted, “t-two of ‘em, with armor! My bed! A-and coffee was right, but the kiss!”

Serah raised a skeptical brow and shoved her sister-in-law towards an empty seat at the dining table before she confiscated the red lance. One day Serah’s _no weapons in the house_ rule was going to bite her in the ass, Fang was sure of it.

"Has Vanille been testing her potions on you again?" she asked.

Fang shot her a pointed look and reached for Serah's unfinished cup of tea, finishing it within seconds. The younger Farron refilled the cup with iced water and Fang accepted it gratefully. Serah had never seen the huntress so shocked before.

"Fang, what happened?"

Fang looked at Serah in horror. "I woke up and Lightning was all over me!" she exclaimed.

Serah quirked an eyebrow. "Knowing you two, why is that a bad thing?"

"Lightning's away on a mission, Serah!" She frowned. Serah was always one of the first to know when Lightning would leave or return from a mission. It was uncharacteristic of the younger Farron to overlook such a thing.

"Claire came back this morning. We chatted for a bit and she left to find you, but," Serah mused, "I should warn you that the new GC outfits they issued are a tad flamboyant."

"There's two of 'em, Serah!" Fang shook the younger woman. "I was on top of Armored Lightning when Uniformed Lightning appeared out of nowhere! Th-then they fought and you should have seen it! First we were in the bedroom and then it happened again in the kitchen!"

Serah's expression took on one of absolute horror and disgust. "Fang, if this is a new thing you and Lightning are trying to liven up your love life then I don't want to know about it!" Serah frowned. "And remind me to never eat in your kitchen ever again."

Fang huffed indignantly when Serah proceeded to mumble under her breath about " _unsanitary animals"_.

She opened her mouth to try and explain once again but was interrupted by a voice she'd grown to fear more than love in the past hour.

"There you are!" Lightning called. "I've been looking all over for you, and what are you _wearing_?"

"Argh!" Fang cried, shoving back her seat at the table. Had she not been in shock, she would have asked Lightning the same question.

Serah chuckled. "See what happens when you don’t let Vanille and I come shopping with you two?"

"Serah, there are _three_ of ‘em! _THREE!_ " Fang shouted.

“Fang, I don’t need to know how many kinky outfits you two have,” Serah scolded before she turned to leave the room. “I’ll leave you two at it, but leave my kitchen counters alone!” she shouted behind her.

Lightning stood before her, looking offended and hurt at the rude greeting. She wore obsidian black armor and wielded a crimson shield and sword. A black cape fluttered behind her as she approached, as well as the white skirt that split down the middle in both the front and back. Fang wanted to scoff at the impracticality of it all, but instead, she snatched Serah’s chair and brandished it like a two handed sword.

“S-stay away!” she warned.

She backed away towards the patio, but soon wished she’d made a run for it with Serah instead when her back met metal. She turned and her blood ran cold at the chilling sight before her.

Behind Armored Lightning in the near distance had to be a horde of _at least_ eighty outlandishly dressed Lightning clones, scaling the fence and traversing the delicate garden. Fang gawked. Was that a cat suit she spotted?

She felt Black Armored Lightning seize her from behind as, one by one, the many clones spilled into Serah’s spacious kitchen. Kitty Lightning stepped forward and placed a hand on the thin plastic Fang was using as makeshift garb.

Fang could feel her body’s betrayal as Kitty Lightning rubbed her, and howled loudly for the younger Farron to no avail. Was this her retribution for all those times she jokingly suggested they add a third player to their nightly games for two?

Within seconds Fang found herself pinned atop the wooden table and kissed senseless by… Fang didn’t even know which Lightning it was anymore. In her heart she knew it was wrong, so _very_ wrong, but her body told her otherwise. Was she cheating on Lightning… _with Lightning_?

A second pair of lips toyed with her ear and a low, rousing purr had her toes curling and lower abdomen fluttering with need. Her hair stood on end and she shivered when the vinyl was torn from her body.  “We’ll take care of you, Fang,” Lightning promised.

The soldier’s words chilled her to the bones, yet her touch left a hot, fiery trail as it made a point to explore every inch of her exposed skin. Her senses threatened to overload as she tried to make sense of how many hands were on her body, how many _lips_ there were and _what_ they were doing.

How could something so wrong feel so _right_?

She was dazed and confused, yet paid her guilt no mind when she broke the heated kiss long enough to respond.

“You’d better.”

* * *

 

Lightning loved Fang’s voice. It was the very voice she would hear through the phone every few hours at work, the voice that would breathe her name in her ear at night, and the very one that has told her _“I love you”_ every single day since the first night they exchanged it.

But as much as Lightning loved Fang’s voice, she didn’t appreciate being woken up by an ear-splitting scream in the late hours of the night.

“Fang?” she asked, worried. Lightning shook her lover with enough force to pull the huntress from her nightmare.

Fang awoke in cold sweat in Lightning’s protective arms and was immediately comforted by her lover’s presence; however she broke the embrace and backed away when memories of her twisted dream flooded her thoughts. Guilt stabbed at her when she witnessed the fleeting expression of hurt on Lightning’s face in the darkened room, but she had to be sure.

“Do you have a twin? Or a clone?” she asked. “Vanille hasn’t given you anything to drink again, has she?”

Lightning raised an eyebrow, bemused. “It’s just me and Serah… that I know of. Why do you ask?” She sat in silence, resisting the urge to laugh, and listened as Fang described the contents of her dream in disturbing detail. Feathered armor? Horny clones? It sounded more like a sexual fantasy coming to life in a dream rather than a nightmare.

“I’m withdrawing you from the new GC uniform design competition,” Lightning threatened. No way in _hell_ was she going to carry out her Commander duties in a cat suit. “Are you sure Vanille hasn’t been slipping _you_ anything?” she asked, making a mental note to have a chat with Vanille. Healer or not, she was allowed more freedom in regards to her potions testing than Lightning deemed appropriate.

Fang groaned and fell back on her pillow with a pout. It was too early to do anything, but she doubted she could get any more sleep after that dream.

Lightning saw the pleading look on Fang’s face and shook her head. “ _No_ , Fang,” she chuckled. “I have to be up in a few hours.

The huntress’ pout deepened and Lightning almost reconsidered. _Almost_. “I’ll get you some water,” she said. “Be right back.”

Navigating through her home in the dark, Lightning couldn’t help but laugh to herself as she replayed bits and pieces of the dream Fang described. The huntress had been eerily descriptive when it came to her many outfits; _especially_ the cat suit.

Though she wouldn’t mind a bit of dress-up fun, the whole kitty getup seemed more suitable for Serah; she was more of the armored type. As for the clones, one Fang was hard enough to handle, but _eighty_?! She shuddered at the thought.

Lightning grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it. She focused on the slow filling of the cup rather than the nearly imperceptible ache between her legs. Maybe she could reconsider…

Slight movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and Lightning whirred, steak knife in hand and brandished threateningly. She winced when the glass bounced loudly in the sink.

Gawking, she lowered her tiny weapon upon seeing the familiar figure resting at her dining table. Though the woman’s back was to her, she could recognize the red lance, the disheveled head of dark hair, and those beautiful legs anywhere.

“H-how did you –?” she stuttered, then shook her head and returned the knife to its place on the rack. “Never mind.”

Over the years, she’d learned not to put it past Fang to go to extreme lengths just to pull a prank. She huffed and wondered how Fang had managed to slip past her in the hallway without her noticing.

It had been a while since she’d received a good scare and she appreciated it once in a while, however, the call she received from the top of the stairs had her frozen with fear.

“Light?” Fang called. “Come back to bed, I’m not thirsty.”

Lightning opened and closed her mouth as she struggled to say something – to _scream_ , even. A frightening thought repeated itself in her mind as quickly as her heart drummed in her chest. If Fang was upstairs where she’d left her, then who…

“Glad you could make it. Took you long enough, didn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to freestylesmile!


End file.
